


Exploration of M.E.4

by Tootie_McFruity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about science, F/M, Gen, I guess this could be labeled as Modern Girl in Middle Earth, I write for fun, Maybe - Freeform, Or Modern Reader in Middle Earth, Other, Please don’t come for me, Sci-Fi meets Fantasy, slow burn???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tootie_McFruity/pseuds/Tootie_McFruity
Summary: “Houston, we have a problem.”You are an astronaut upon the satellite station known as “The Explorer”. Your mission was simple. Collect data and photos on a blackhole that appeared not to far from Earth from a safe distance so humankind could have better understanding of space. At least, it seemed easy.Weren’t blackholes supposed to be black, not white?(Otherwise known as Interstellar meets The Hobbit)





	Exploration of M.E.4

“Houston? Houston do you copy? This is Doctor (Y/n) (L/n) coming to you from satellite station 2461, “The Explorer”.........well, from what little is still operational that is.” You sigh in exasperation as all you hear is static. Putting a hand to your temple, you message it. Hoping and praying to any god that might exist out there that you weren’t truly cut off from your home base down in Houston. Although, you don’t know what good that’ll do you. So instead of sitting and praying, you decide to take action. 

“SamUS. Status report. How does the outside of our station fair? Is it as bad as it felt?” Then you just sat there. Waiting for your A.I. Sam to answer you. But you didn’t take into account the fact that his inner mainframe could have disconnected when you were struck by that asteroid field.

“Well shit.” You unbuckle yourself from your soft cushiony seat and let your body float to the top of the space craft. You grab ahold of the blue bars scattered everywhere on the inside wall and start to pull, push and float yourself down to Sam’s inner workings. “Don’t worry bud, Imma fix you up in no time.” 

You notice the doors that lead to the Russian and Chinese sectors of the satellite station are closed and locked tight. God, you hope Ivan and Aiyana are ok. Once you fix Sam up he’ll be able to give you a location and a vital reading on your fellow space mates. You peeled outside one of the many windows of the space craft and you notice a good chunk missing from the right wing. The Russian wing. Parts and scraps of metal all float by the window. Now becoming space debris, to be found by other would be explorers one day. God you hope the others are ok. You gotta fix up Sam, and fast. 

You log onto your laptop and used the access code that grants you permission into Samos’ hardware, his brain if you will. The pod opens up with the soft sound of air being released. You push yourself against the desk connected to the wall and float towards the now open door. You enter the dark room filled with nothing but flashing red led lights. Well that can’t be good. You head on over to the laptop connected to the wall and open up SamUS. You notice he is offline so you reroute his functionality to be able to support himself without sufficient amounts of power. You hear SamUS start to boot up.

“Sam? Sam are you there? Can you hear me?” The lights slowly start to dull as most turn from red to green. And others just remain completely unfixable. On you computer screen you see glimpses of words and numbers fly in and then glitch out of existence before you finally see the A.I. that you desperately needed at the moment. System Administration Maintenance of the United States appears on the screen with a start button on the bottom. You click it before giving your first command.

“Voice authentication scanners on. My name is Doctor (Y/n) (L/n). Badge number 003. Of the European and American division of satellite station 2461, “The Explorer”. Do you read me Sam?” You look optimistically at the laptop as you see him start to analyze your voices waveforms.

“Access granted. How may I help you Dr.(L/n)?” You let out a sigh of relief before looking back up towards your artificial companion. 

“Please Sam, just call me (Y/n). And before you do anything to help me, please run some diagnostics on yourself. Fix whatever can be fixed. I want you running at your best.” And with that you glided your way back out of Sam’s mainframe and back to your own personal laptop. You logged on once more before calling back out to Sam.

“Sam! Can you connect yourself to all the cameras around the station please, and send me live footage of it through my laptop.”

“On it (Y/n).” And in just a matter of minutes you were looking through the many different cameras that were set up around the base. You hastily made your way to the Russian wing. You go through RU 1 through RU 5 with no sign of Ivan. Ivan Pollick was a very nice and smart man. He was chosen amongst many different candidates for his prompt and useful knowledge on blackholes. The first time you met him was at NASA headquarters in Washington D.C. He was extremely polite but that was probably due to the fact that he towered over everyone. He practically scared the whole team. But once you got to know him he was just a giant Russian teddy bear. 

Your heart stopped once you reached cam RU 6. There was a massive hole ripped right into the wall. Everything in that room either destroyed or floating out to nowhere. And no sign of Ivan.

“Oh god no. Sam! Give the location and vitals on Ivan Pollick!”

“Dr. Ivan Pollick’s whereabouts are unknown. His vitals all read zero. Appearing to be deceased. My.....condolences..........(Y/n).” You hung your head and tried not to let the tears overpower you. You didn’t know him long but he still an honest man. He deserved better than this. You swallowed thickly before asking the same for Aiyana. Hoping with all your heart that she made it. 

“I am sorry. I cannot get a clear reading on Aiyana Wang.” You nodded in acceptance. An unclear reading was better than dead. That gave you hope. You let go of your desk before letting yourself float In midair. God, you remember being so excited for this job. It was your first official job from NASA. And it looks like it might even be your last too. Aiyana, Ivan And you were all chosen due to your expertise on blackholes. You were sent out on a mission just to gather photos and any small amount of information and calculations on it from a safe distance. You were set to return to Earth with all this newfound knowledge of wormholes on the 26th of July, 2046. But now.......now you don’t think that’s possible. You were nowhere near the possible wormhole, listed on documents as M.E.4. The crew members were dead. And the power helping run this station is running at an all time low. 

You were going to die out here. You were gonna die in space. Hey, at least you had a nice view right? You feel your tears travel up your face and float above your head. Your eyes start to feel dry and itchy so you wipe them away. You float towards a circular window and peek outside into the vast blackness of space. Then you notice something hovering in the middle of the open space. You start to see all the space debris briskly reroute their destination and head towards this white blob. That’s when you come to the realization that the whole station was slowly but surly being pulled towards this.....this.........thing!

“Sam? How far away are we from our mission coordinates?”

“We are currently 35 minutes away from reaching our destination.” You shake your head in disbelief at the ridiculous notion.

“But that can’t be Sam! We were weeks, months away from our destination when the asteroid field hit us! That’s just not possible! Plus that looks nothing like a blackhole! God fuck! What do we!? Sam, do you know what will happen to us if we go through that wormhole?!” You yell as you make way towards controlling station in the middle of the room. Trying to figure out a way to stop your decent into the wormhole.

“I’m afraid you already know (Y/n). Your body would stretch to abnormal limitations. Killing you before you even get the chance to set one foot inside it.”

“Like squeezing toothpaste from a tube. Fuck! How come none of these controls are working!” You start to bash the buttons in frustration as the alarms, sirens and flashing lights come on to warn you of your impending death. You start to feel your gravitational pull shift underneath you as you scream and hit the wall closest to the blackhole. Sam’s floating camera system that he used occasionally to follow everyone around comes hurtling towards your head. You try to duck but you were to slow. It cut the top part of your forehead as blood starts to float out of the open wound. The bright whiteness of this supposed “blackhole” drowns everything in light. 

“Goodbye Sam.” You then black out, waiting for death to swallow you whole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You slowly start to gain back your consciousness. Keeping your eyes shut you try to move your limbs little by little. Testing them. Trying to figure out if any of them were broken in any way. Luckily you had no broken bones. You opened your eyes to survey your open wounds. You have some bruises and scratches, and a nasty gash on your forehead and a new, more recent one found on your stomach. The gash on your head still ached but for the most part the blood was starting to clot up. The bigger gash across your stomach wasn’t deep but it was still bleeding quite a lot. God, everything hurt. It felt like you decided to run a whole marathon for about a year with no rest. That pulsating sort of ache you know. But then again your body also felt like jello. You just felt all around weak. 

But thankfully you had more pressing matters that required your full and utmost attention. You were looking at a sky. A rather bright and blue sky. Similar to one on Earth. You squint your eyes as you move your head to the side, trying to give yourself time to adjust to the sudden brightness of everything. You could feel the grass tickle the side of your cheek. It’s cool and slightly wet texture helping you wake up a bit. What the fuck is going on here? You opened up your eyes and stared at the surrounding trees and foliage. This can’t be Earth. It just can’t be. You harshly breath in through your nose before gathering up all your strength and pushing yourself up into a sitting position. It pains you just to sit up but you have more pressing matters to attend to. So you suck it up and deal with it.

You glance back up and notice parts of the satellite station scattered around you on this open field. Not all of it though. It just looks like pieces of the EA wing. Your wing. Some parts look burnt to all hell while others looked relatively ok, some buttons and lights even blinking on and off, trying to warn you of a potential threat that had already happened.

“Fuck!” You clutch your stomach before bringing your hand back up to your face. Your eyes met with a handful of blood before it rushed back down to put pressure on the wound. You stand up on wobbly feet as you slowly but surly make your way over to your wreckage. You can hear the soft melodies of the birds in the trees. At least you think they sound like birds. You can never be to sure, after all this isn’t Earth.....right? They were singing a happy song to greet you. Welcoming you back into the world of the living. You lean your entire body onto a part of your spacecraft that seemed semi-sturdy, calling out to SamUS and hoping that he was ok and could possibly help you out in this unknown world. You hear some beeping before the loud screeching of metal being pushed to the side drowned out any other sounds. You see Sam in his cute little camera bubble form. Aiyana had made it. He zips on over to you as you slide back down to the ground, still clutching your stomach.

“(Y/n), your vitals appear to be dropping at an alarming rate.”

“I know Sam. That’s why I.....” you started to drift back off before righting yourself back up. Straining to keep your eyes open. “Please Sam. Help me. Get me help. I.......I don’t wanna die.” And with that you fade back out. Leaving Sam to complete your command.

SamUS was made to be an assistant. To help you with absolutely anything and everything a human could need. He was also programmed to make human life, especially the ones aboard “The Explorer”, a top priority. To save them before himself. 

“Top Priority: Find medical assistance for Dr. (Y/n) (L/n). By any means necessary.” Sam then floated off into the surrounding woods. He scanned up to a 10 mile radius around the wreckage and had a live feed on you vitals. He mostly spotted animal heat signatures. But then he spotted humanoid figures about 13 miles away. There were 14 of them and they seemed to be in quite a hurry. Sam couldn’t help you with the way he was now. But maybe they could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Did ya hear that?! That sounded like a mad beast! We need to pack up and leave Thorin. We have no idea what that was or how close it could be!” Glóin had practically screamed in fear. Thorin glanced around at his fellow dwarves....and one useless hobbit before stating that they were indeed leaving. Time was of the essence anyways. 

“What in Mahal’s beard was that anyway?” Kili had asked. “It sounded like it came from the sky!” He had shouted in fear towards his brother. Fili looked at him in acknowledgment before turning around and packing up the last of his things.

“Nows not the time lad! Pack up! It’s time to get a move on!” Bofur had said before slinging his pack over his shoulder while holding onto his hammer. Kili sighed before doing as he was told. Then he heard a soft noise. Almost mechanical. Like metal moving in a forge but much softer. He looks up in alarm to see if anyone else had heard what he did and met the eyes of their burglar.

“Do you hear that?” Bilbo had said in alarm. Kili quickly nodded his head. “Yes! Of course! What is that?”

“Now is not the time Kili! It’s time to go.” Thorin said in exasperation. A stern look covered his face before telling everyone to finally move out.

“But uncle....” and just then Kili was cut off by a floating sphere. It’s flashing lights blinding as a ghostly voice wafted from it. Striking fear in the company’s hearts.

“I am in need of your assistance. My supervisor Dr (Y/n) (L/n) is in need of your medical assistance. Please. Help her. She is dying.” The company had all their weapons drawn and pointed it towards the magical floating ball. They were all to stunned to talk. Thankfully Gandalf, being the ever clever wizard he was decided to do so for them. He held his staff up just in case he might need to use it.

“What are you? State your purpose? Quickly now!” 

“I am SamUS. The System Administration Maintenance of the United States. I was made to help the people of the satellite station 2461 with their everyday needs as well as cataloguing all their data on their latest mission.” The dwarves and hobbit just watched on as Gandalf conversed with this flying entity. Dori muttered something about black magic and tucked Ori away. Dwalin looked about ready to smash Sam at any given moment if the A.I. floated even a tiny bit closer to him. Gandalf raised a bushy brow before asking it more questions.

“You said that she was dying. Who is she? Where is she? And most importantly how do we know we could trust you?” Gandalf looked on in slight awe as well as confusion and fear for everyone’s well being. Sam displayed your work ID photo before stating that you were his superior. A doctor from planet Earth that was doing research on blackholes and had somehow stumbled upon a wormhole instead. Sam then went back to your last final words in his memory bank. Replaying it on his screen for all to see.

You sit on the ground all beat up and bloody. Repeating the last thing you said to Sam over and over again. Sam was trying to play into these creatures emotions. It worked for humans. Why not them?

“Please Sam. Help me. Get me help. I.......I don’t wanna die.” Stop. Rewind. Play.

“Please Sam. Help me. Get me help. I.......I don’t wanna die.” Stop. Rewind. Play.

“Please Sam. Help me. Get me help. I.......I don’t wanna die.” Stop. Rewind. Play.

Gandalf turned away from this......this moving picture before looking at the faces of all the dwarves surrounding him. Some of them looked on in pity of the girl, while others still showed apprehension. He looked over towards Bilbo who showed the most compassionate towards the unknown girl. Gandalf looked up towards Thorin’s mask of indifference. Obviously wanting to get rid of this possible threat and continue moving. But thankful a soft but strong voice broke everyone out of their stupor.

“We have to help her. We have to. Please Gandalf.....Uncle. We can’t just leave her to die.” Kili had pleaded from the left side of his brother. Fili looked like he wanted to say the same but had chosen to keep his mouth shut instead. Gandalf looked towards Kili. He saw a bright fire ignite in his eye. His young and soft heart exposing himself bare to the rest of the company.

“Well, it appears we are going on a detour. Show us the way to her.” And with that Gandalf followed Sam to your general location. Not bothering to see if the rest of the company had decided to come with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me out of nowhere dude. I just.......I have no words dude.
> 
> Space is cool. The Hobbit is cool. Idk y’all. I just hope you guys like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving a kudos. It’s much appreciated. Also thank you for taking the time to comment. It always makes my day to read those~.


End file.
